Shoot
by SolasOibri
Summary: When Dean meets the woman of his dreams. Simple and sexy. Rated M for, well... Mostly naughty stuff.


"Whiskey, nea'. T'ree fingers, please." I hear in a low tone to my right.  
Sammy and I are at a bar somewhere in northern California. It's one of those used-to-be classy, but now has sixty years of dust in some corners kind of places. I look in the reflection of an absynthe bottle to look at the owner of the woman next to me. She's drop dead sexy. Long dark brown curls, amber eyes, one of those skirts that's higher in the front than the back and now that I think about it she could be some gypsy or pirate. MMM, tan, toned and utterly touchable. I took a swig as she was handed her drink. She gave the batender a five, dollar tip, and told him thanks.  
"I'm going back to the hotel." Sam said, looking at Esmerelda and sighing. I smiled like a predator and said good night. He collected his jacket and walked off.  
I sat, peeking into the absynth to get a look at that woman every few minutes. She drank at a nice pace, and soon ordered another.  
"This is your limit." The man said, recognizing that a VERY small girl who sounded older had just signed up for shots four through six. My eyebrows rose, as she wasn't slurring or wobbling, just spacing out at a spider web without the spider in a corner near her head.  
"Are ya goin' ta keep me on my back if I take ya home?" She asked, looking at me. If I wasn't looking through the absynth bottle I wouldn't have know she was talking to me.  
"Not if I can help it." I said to her eyes, winking, letting me know I could look at her entirety. She had an accent I couldn't place but made my spine shiver.  
She took a long pull of her drink and told me that I wasn't ready.  
"Excuse me? I was born ready." I said, which I learned, is technichally true.  
"I don' thin' ya understan' my meanin'. Yer journey ends 'ere. Cas can tell ya tha'." She said, and with tha slammed the last of her drink.  
"Who are you?" I asked. She leaned in, looking into my eyes, and I swear she still isn't drunk.  
"Why don' we fuck and as' questions la'er?" Her breath tickled my ear, her voice made me want to pee myself, she smelled like whiskey and cigarettes, I wanted to oblige her.  
She took my hand and led me to her car. Good, because mine is apparently gone. On the way she lit a smoke, and I could smell the dirty spicy smell of cloves once the smoke wafted my way. She unlocked the door of an electric indigo blue 1968 dodge charger and when I sat I noticed a six speed gear shift.  
"What are you?" I asked.  
"I can't tell ya tha' ye' lad." She said, started the engine, and drove to the end of the parking lot while turning tunes on. She shifted smoothly, and that was saying somthing for no RPM meter. She finally got the station she wanted, landing on Sweet Child by GnR. She sang along, giving a perfect oppposite key that sounded a bit bluesy.  
We got on the freeway, and by that time I knew she was a very capable driver. She finised her smoke and then Down to the river to pray from Oh Brother Where Art Thou came on, and even though it would have been offputting normally I liked it.  
A few exits later we took a right and got off the freeway, her downshifting like a pro making me all excited and shit. She drove us up a hill and turned down the music at the top.  
"'Ere we are." She said, cutting the engine. We got out and I was rounding the hood of the car when she turned suddenly, jumping on me so she could wrap her legs around me. I was a little tipsy but not sloshed enough to fuck up too horribly, and caught her just as her lips met mine.  
"Damn." I barely got out. Her hands were all over me and I couldn't help thinking about how it would feel to fuck he so hard she couldn't walk after.  
"I wan' ya to realize I'm yer woman. Tha' on ye be waitin' for an' all. I wan' ya to bend me ova tha hood a my car an' lift ma skir'." She said slowly, and before she could finish I'd done just that. You know what do you want, do you? I'll give, but I don't know about the other shit.  
She gasped then moaned, apparently as turned on as I was by what just happened. I was looking at her toned legs, tense in apprehension, nice round ass staring up at me, hippy hairy cunt witin to be plowed. No underwear, no shame, no game, just pure fucking.  
I undid my belt while one hand roamed her body. When my pants were down I had her wriggling and moaning from finger fucking her clit, and I put my fingers to my mouth to taste the sweet moisture of her lust.  
"Please, Dean, fuck me." She says, eyes hazy and half lidded, looking near but not at me. I had her spun around with my gun in her mouth before she could say another word.  
"How did you know my name?" I asked, paranoid.  
"Don' ge' yer tail in a tangle." She said, and dropped down to her knees. Soon her accent made sense, if that makes sense. She made me feel like I was going to waste it more than a half a dozen times. After the last one I said no way and pulled her up. I kissed her hard then spun her to bend her over the square hood, her cry of delight and want powering me more.  
I let my cock rub up and down her desire, teasing, listening, feeling her moisture, before slowly entering, slowly stretching, inch for inch enjoying her melt around me. She cried when I was in to the hilt, a sound that was so hot I had to tense my whole body so I didn't take leave early. She shuddered under me, ass backing up onto me, so I pulled out slowly while she cried.  
"Please, Fuck me." She said, deeper than before, eyes looking at nothing, and so I picked up the pace just a little bit. It ws so hard, seeing her face, hearing her ask for a good fucking, and feeling her almost too tight, silky smooth and hot cunt pulsing around my dick. It was hard, but I did it, very carefully.  
Soon she was making the rythym, faster than I had gone but she sounded down for my cock. She rocked back and forth, sliding up and down my shaft, hand on the car and skirt on her hips. She got so into it she ended up slamming herself on me, over and over, until she both nearly yelled, and before I knew it that was it.  
I held her hips for a moment, cathing my breath. All I could see were stars, but I don't think that's quite good even though its night. She climbs off my throbbing dick and turns to go in the house. I follow, and when we get inside we got straght to the bathroom.  
So we take a shower, and I get to see her in better light, fully naked. Maybe she was the woman of my dreams. So far, she didn't disapoint. I watched her wash her devastatingly fuckingfuckablepleasefuckme body as I did mine, and when we were out and dry it was to cudle in her huge bed.  
"So, question time?" I asked, gently pinching an oh so pink nipple.  
"Shoot." She said.  
"Who the hell are you, where did you come from, and most importantly, where have you been?" I asked.  
"Why don' ya stay an' fin' ou'?" She asked. I did.  
I ended up never leaving. She did turn out to be the woman I'd been waiting for, and Cas did tell me, too.


End file.
